Infinity Wars-Spideypool
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Contains SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARS! A retelling of a scene from the film but with Spiderman and Deadpool -AG and RR versions- spideypool. Peter Parker x Wade Wilson. T for some swearing.


This contains SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARS as it is a rewrite of a scene.

As usual the versions are- Andrew Garfield's spiderman (as much as I like Holland's spidey, I just prefer Garfield's with DP) and obviously Ryan Renolds Deapool.

* * *

Deadpool could hear the tin-man shouting something at the wizard; he wasn't sure but it sounded bad, probably something about that time stone thingy. He was too busy trying to keep an eye on his Spidey, but he was been a bad bug –no, wait, spiders are archnids right? Petey always got mad at him for getting that wrong- and kept trying to help the others, resulting in Wade losing sight of him.

"DP, help Mr. Stark!" Spiderman shouted as he came back into Wade's line of sight. . .before shooting out of it again, going to grab the bug looking lady.

Deadpool groaned, annoyed. He looked over towards the tin-man and the big purple guy. . .shit. He knew Stark was in trouble, like life or death fucking trouble. . .but he couldn't go to him. "Sorry Stark." He spun and ran in the opposite direction, following after his Spider.

He got to Spiderman just in time to grab him before he slammed into the ground. "Damn Baby boy, that could've been serious!"

"Wha-what? Wade, you were meant to help Tony!" Peter struggled to get out of the bridal style grasp Wade had him in but as soon as he did he shot off, running as fast as he could back towards Tony and Thanos. . .but the mad Titan wasn't there anymore.

"Spidey, what's going on?" Deadpool asked as he stepped next to the kid, looking around. He watched as Star-Prince or whatever he was called came up asking where Thanos was, and then realising they had lost. He understood why the guy had flipped out earlier, he had lost his girl –who was probably like his Petey; nothing but good, and one of the few things that mattered to him. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Peter.

Then it happened fast.

Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord and then Doctor Strange all disintegrated.

"What the shit!? Tin-man what's going on?" Deadpool shouted. He was freaking out. People didn't just fall apart like that. . .oh fuck. He realised what was happening. . .that big purple bastard had done it, he'd _clicked his fingers_. Half. The. Universe. Oh fuck.

Peter sucked in a deep breath, feeling nauseas, and then another and another. He didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it. . .but then he realised what was happening. No. It couldn't be. Why? It wasn't fair. He still had things to do. He had to help whoever was left defeat Thanos.

He looked at Deadpool who had taken a few steps towards Mr. stark. He had o help Wade. He couldn't leave the merc alone. Shit. It wasn't fair. He had to tell him. . .it was his only, no, his _last_ chance. "Mr Stark. . .W-Wade, I don't feel so good."

"No," Wade muttered before spinning on his feet to face Peter. His Spider had tears falling down his face. "no, not you." He shot forward as the kid stumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist as the spider clung to the red leather covering his shoulder and back.

"Wade. . .I don't-what's happening? Why do I have to go? I-I want to stay with you. I don't wanna go." Peter felt Deadpool's arms tighten around him as if that would help him stay, and he followed suite, tightening his grip on the older man. . .hoping it would work, though he knew that was a childish thought. He could feel everything fading away. He was dying, disappearing. He couldn't go; there was so much stuff he wanted, no, had to do. He didn't want to die, not like this.

They both looked at Peter's suit covered hand, it was disintegrating.

Wade quickly pulled his mask off with one hand before using it to fist it in Peter's mused brown hair. "Baby boy don't go." He pleaded, his voice hitching as he tried to stop the panic in his voice.

Peter lifted his head from Wade's chest to look into his eyes, those eyes that he had spent so much time staring into. "I love you Wade."

And with that, his Spider was gone.

"No." Deadpool whispered as he stared at his now empty hands. "No." He fell to his knees, his eyes fixed on the ash on the floor. Peter. Spidey. Baby boy. He breathed in and out deeply, then again and again. With each breath his eyes filled with tears more and more, until they flowed down his scarred face.

His suit covered hands touched the ash as he shouted to the sky, "Take me too. You bastard take me too!"

He wasn't sure how long he was there crying over the ash of his Peter before he felt an iron hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up as Stark spoke,

"We have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

". . .He wouldn't want you to stay here alone."

"Don't." Wade snapped before he grabbed the Ironman's wrist and shot to his feet, his free hand going for his gun –he wasn't in any kind of fucking mood to hear what the other guy had to say-. . .until he saw that Stark had been crying too.

"We can still beat Thanos. We can make him pay."

Deadpool looked from Stark to the blue woman and then back. As far as they knew they were the only three left. . .but that wasn't going to stop them, stop him. He would either kill Thanos for taking the only person that mattered to him. . .or he would die trying, and be reunited with Peter. "Let's go get that purple bastard."

* * *

The End

Thanks for reading. I know it's not brilliant as it was quickly written and it's hard to do that and spell check etc with a coliky 8week old baby :'( it was also to try and get back into the swing of writing as I haven't written anything for sometime now.

Also, how epic was Infinity Wars?


End file.
